theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Story 3: Petals to the Metal
Petals to the Metal is the third story arc of The Balance Arc. It follows the Tres Horny Boys as they attempt to capture the notorious criminal, The Raven, an endeavor that eventually forces them to participate in a Battle Wagon Race. Summary Another Grand Relic in the prosperous town of Goldcliff: The Gaia Sash, which gives its owner absolute power over nature. It's in possession of a master criminal named "The Raven". You arrive on the scene of crime in progress and scale the Goldcliff Trust, which is under attack by some giant vines summoned by The Raven. Taako, after blinking into the Ethereal plane, you see two figures with white eyes seemingly spying on you. After intercepting The Raven on the top floor, she seems somewhat peaceful and not wanting to harm any of you. She also seems kind of out of control. You're saved by Hurley, a halfling Monk Lieutenant in the Goldcliff Militia who seems to have some sort of relationship with The Raven and calls her by her true name, Sloane. The Militia Captain, Captain Captain Bane, who's also a Seeker in the Bureau of Balance on the secret level, tells you to follow up with Hurley for more information. You learn that Hurley and Sloane were teammates in the Battle Wagon Racing League, an underground racing league in Goldcliff where racers duke it out in the desert while wearing animal masks to hide their identities from spectators. Hurley believes beating Sloane in a race would convince her that the power given to her by the Gaia Sash is not infinite and tells you to sneak into the headquarters of a rival racing gang to steal their Arcane Cores which she would use to power her battle wagon. You do so, murdering a couple of their members in the progress like Barbara, and enraging their leader. During that race you cleverly disable the wagons of your opponents including the giant Shark Tank driven by said gang leader and beat Sloane in a neck and neck finish. It's too late, though. The Raven has been completely corrupted by the Gaia Sash. Entombed in a tower of Living Vines, and surrounded by a tornado, you crash you battle wagon into Sloane in an attempt to free her, but to no avail. She surrounds herself in Silverpoint, a poisonous barb with no known remedy, and Hurley throws the three of you to safety, jumping headfirst into the fray. You awake in the middle of the town. Sloane is holding a severely poisoned and wounded Hurley and she gives up the Gaia Sash before using it one last time to turn the two women in embrace into a beautiful cherry blossom tree. After debriefing with Captain Captain Bain, he seems to insist you drink a suspicious cocktail he's whipped up. You wisely refuse and see him taken over by a figure who seems to be a floating Red Robe. Under his command, Bane drinks his own drink and dies instantly. The figure explains that Sloane, Magic Brian, Bain, and Jenkins all fell power to a hunger for power that eventually consumes all, before he disappears. - Griffin's summary from The "The Adventure Zone" Zone, transcribed by Reddit user MooseEatsBear. Characters * Hurley * The Raven * Capt. Captain Bain * Klarg * Maarvey * Little Jerry and Jerreeeeee * Barbara Locations * Goldcliff Deaths * Barbara * Hurley (or transmuted) * The Raven (or transmuted) * Capt. Captain Bain * Maarvey * Little Jerry and Jerreeeee (presumed dead) Loot * Shock Baton * The Adamant Spanner Long-Term Significance * Something is spying on Taako and the boys from the Ethereal Plane. * Hurley and Sloane are transmuted into a cherry tree that stands in the center of Goldcliff. * The incurable, deadly nature of Silverpoint poison is established. * The Grand Relics breed destruction, even if they are in the hands of good people. * The Director's standing orders regarding any Red Robes changes from "bring them to us" to "escape from them immediately." Sessions Category:The Balance Arc Story Arcs Category:Petals to the Metal